The present invention is relating to a timer, specifically to a timer movement having an upper plate and a lower plate.
The time setting apparatus of a conventional mechanical timer usually is divided into two types. The first type requires inserting a pin to the pre-opened ON-OFF holes and the second type requires moving a switch dial which is usually located on an outside of a timer plate, either horizontally or vertically. The disadvantage of the first type is that it uses 30 minutes increments and is not available in 15 minutes increments as a unit and the pins are easily lost. Furthermore, the time setting is limited to the number of pins. The disadvantage of the second type is because the switch dial located outside the timer, it is easily broken by an external force and the position may be changed accidentally causing the settings to be changed. Furthermore, the dimension is larger and the structure is always more complicated.
The current mechanical timer provides no operation indication and whether the timer is in operation depends on voice or long time observation.
The conventional mechanical timer cannot adjust the time difference caused by the difference of a micro switch. Therefore, the time is accurate for only 15 minutes plus minus 5%.
The power supply connecting apparatus of current mechanical timer uses synchronize electricity, usually by printing a circuit board, wherein the voltage decrease resistance is more difficult to install and the reliability is poor.
The purpose of the present invention is providing a timer movement which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and enables a convenient operation for the timer, having an operation indicating dial, a synchronized electricity connecting apparatus and a precising time adjust apparatus.
In order to achieve the purpose, the device adapted by the present invention is a timer movement, which includes a hollow but openable top housing 12 and a bottom housing 13, a time setting apparatus 50 which is positioned in an upper portion of the top housing 12; a middle cover 9 located above a middle of the top housing 12 and inserted through an inner hole of the time setting apparatus 50. A left inner side of the bottom housing 13 provides a synchronized electric motor 16, the power supply connecting apparatus and the gear transmission system which are connected to the output axle of the synchronized electric. A right inner side of the bottom housing 13 has a switch dial 14 and a micro switch 1, characterized in:
The time setting apparatus has a round pan shape and includes a setting pin base 23 mounted on an exterior circumference of a central extrusion of the top housing 12 and turning around the exterior circumference. On a top portion of setting pin base 23 is a dial ring 8 having 96 setting pins 11 located between the outer edge of setting pin base 23 and dialing ring 23 which can slide along an axle direction. The upper surface of the middle cover 9 has an operation indicating needle 10, a lower portion of said operation indicating needle is a cylindrical sleeve into which is inserted the upper portion of first grade transmission 17xe2x80x2 of said gear transmission system and through the upper wall of middle cover 9. The top of the operation indicating needle is a same height as the middle cover 9. The power supply connecting apparatus 60 is fixed in one side of the inner chamber of the bottom housing 13 and includes a first electric conducting plate 2, a second electric conducting plate 3 and a third electric conducting plate 6 and a fourth electric conducting plate 7 extending from the outerwall of bottom housing 13. Meanwhile, between the first electric conducting plate 2 and the fourth electric conducting plate 7, and the second electric conducting plate 3 and the third electric conducting plate 6, is welded a first electric resistance 5 and a second electric resistance 4.
The lower cylindrical rod of said turnable setting pin base 23 provides the last grade connecting gear 30 of gear transmission system which can mesh transmission gear 21, the turning speed is 24 hours per turn. An extending plate of setting pin base 23 provides four holes 31, the outer edge provides 96 positioning grooves 32 and under the outer circumference is a protrusion 33.
Under said dialing ring 8 are four vertically extending vertical protrusions 34 which corresponding to the four holes 31 of setting pin base 23. The four protrusions 34 are inserted into the four holes 31 of setting pin base 23 to form the connection between dialing ring 8 and setting pin base 23. The upper outer circumference of dial ring 8 is printed with 24 hour time indicia 35, the lower outer circumference has 96 passage grooves 36 which corresponding to the 96 positioning groove 32 and extend downwardly to form 96 shallow grooves 37.
The setting pin 11 includes: an open groove 38 provided in a middle portion of the setting pin 11 and slideable in the outer circumference of the setting pin base 23. The upper portion of the setting pin 11 vertically provides a moving head 39 which extends through the passage groove 36 and protrudes from the upper surface. The end portion of setting pin 11 provides tail 40 with a shape corresponding to the shallow groove 37 of dial ring 8, the sides of tail can touch with the touching rod 41 which is provided vertically from said switch dial 14.
The switch dial 14 further provides a time setting precise adjustment apparatus. The apparatus includes a micro switch interval switch dial adjust slide 43 mounted and slideable in the upper section of switch dial 14 and an inner side thereof contacts a micro switch touching head 42 that is sloping plane and an outside end has a jaw 44 which meshes with teeth of the upper portion of switch dial 14.
Because the time setting apparatus includes the setting pin base, dial ring and setting pin, the setting pin can slide In a rail between the setting pin base and dial ring, timely pushing switch dial to connect the micro switch. Therefore, the time setting apparatus is more reliable and more convenient to operate. The operation indicating needle can be easily seen. Because there is a micro switch interval switch dial adjust slide, the error or time difference can be effectively adjusted. The accuracy of each interval is increased to 16 minutes plus and minus 1 minute, the setting error is less than 1 minute. Because of the power supply connecting apparatus is composed of four electric conducting plates and two electric resistances and fixed in one side of bottom housing, the power supply connection is simple and reliable.